


On the street corner of right and wrong

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale wasn’t a man who you’d call charitable. There was always a reason for his donations and those reasons all revolved around his own desires for success and power, to hell with starving children and sick people. What Peter cared about was Peter or so he had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the street corner of right and wrong

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes is back as you can tell and those who have no idea what fresh hell this is, well here’s the gist of it; fifteen minutes are little stories written within the timeline of 15min and each story is born by a request made by one of my comrades, and so these stories often end before I will them too.  
> My friend Firefly asked for a Peter and Stiles fic, a steter fic as it were, she wanted one with rich-Peter and prostitute-Stiles who is sick, she wanted the sheriff to be dead and if possible Claudia alive but sick and that’s why Stiles is prostituting, she also wanted a short mention of the Argents as well as a small link between the Hale’s and Stilinski and she wanted the whole Derek/Kate thing to be Peter/Kate thing so if you can’t handle that suggestion RUN but to the rest of you please don’t be too hard on me.

 

Peter Hale wasn’t a man who anyone really would call charitable. The only reasons behind him donating a small crumble of his impressive fortune was for showing off or getting his name of a few buildings, and if handing out some of his own money ensured Peter success in certain areas of his private and professional life why wouldn’t he pay the necessary price.Peter never did anything out of the goodness of his heart there was always a reason for everything he did. Peter used people, used his money and statues in society to gain what he wanted, and he preferred living his life like this.Peter didn’t entertain in so-called proper romantic entanglements, he didn’t need to waste time on dating or seducing someone into his bed when he could afford so easily perches a plaything for an entire night without them being able to complain about the way he treated them, and it was during one of these nightly endeavors for a warm caver to fuck into that Peter Hale came across his possible ruin or saving grace.

 

Peter had found the boy standing on the street corner he frequently visited in hopes of finding a willing toy to play with,the boy was fresh-meat which was made so evidently clear by the nervousness and the lack of any wariness the others waiting for their possible clients had of Peter who had a somewhat of a reputation amongst the whores. Peter had found this deliciously naïve creature with sinful but untainted lips and wide doe-like eyes on a cold and rainy November night, the boy had slipped into his car without the grace the other lady and gents of pleasure held the boy also lacked their confidence, the boy blushed bright crimson at every few drops of compliments or praises Peter gave.Peter had bought the boy with beautiful pale skin flawed with dark moles that became anything but flaws to Peter as time went by to his loft, eager to have to use this whore to warm his cock never thinking he’d bring this young man with whiskey eyes to not so humble abode at least once a week at times for an entire weekend; this boy became something more than just a body for him to empty his load into. This boy who went by the name of Scott McCall had on the very first night when entering Peter’s dwellings walked straight towards the mountain of shelves that reached from the floor all the way up to the ceiling, and the fact that this strange and enchanting boy hadbeen far more interested in the collection of books Peter had gather than the entertainment system intrigued Peter enough to speak with this boy instead of just too him of course Peter took the boy to his bed and got hos money’s worth; and after that one night Peter continued to buy this young man’s time and body, the more time he spent with this boy who called himself Scott the more Peter wanted to know about this boy so much so that he up and hired a private investigator to look into this odd youth who had a wit that was almost as delicious as the sounds the boy made when Peter played his body like a classical instrument.

 

By the time Christmas rolled in Peter’s wants for the boy increased and so did the amount of time he demanded from the boy, it went as far as Petergrowing increasing displeased with the boy when he wasn’t available for him so much so in fact that he would take his displeasure out on the younger males body as well as his mind; never before had some whore driven Peter to these length this one did, never before had Peter become so possessive over another living creature and it unnerved him a great deal but not enough to give the boy up. When a representative from Martin & Mahealani by the name of Jackson Whittemore arrived at Peter’s office two days before Christmas, just in time to catch him before Peter was leaving to spend another night with his pretty boy, the young man was dressed surprisingly sharply for someone delivering information like the ones Peter yearned for, the young man is visibly eager to finish his job and Peter shares his eagerness; Peter Hale had waited long enough to learn everything about his mysterious boy-toy.

 

 The young man, Jackson, who looked like he should’ve been posing for one of Peter’s many little magazines starts off by telling him Scott’s real name isn’t Scott McCall, and Peter knows he shouldn’t be surprised by this piece of information but still it stung to learn that he’d been moaning the wrong name while fucking into the perfect moist heath of the young man time and time again; it turned out that Peter’s little whore had an atrocious name which was such a mismatch of letters that neither he or young master Whittemore dared to voice, and this strange and unfamiliar name caused Peter to briefly wonder whether or not this name was the creation of heavily intoxicated minds or that of unstable mind which was possible considering what news Whittemore would divulged  after revealing that Peter’s Scott McCall was a young man by the name of Stiles Stilinski although Stiles was rather an odd choice for a name Peter rather liked the way it roll and slid off of his tongue.

 

Peter learns a great deal about his little slut such as the fact that his little whore was barely eighteen and a high school dropout even though the report cards Jackson handed to him told Peter that Stiles Stilinski had been at the top of his class before ending his education so abruptly, the kid dropped out to take care of his sick mother; although it was a shame, a great shame that such a bright kid like Stiles Stilinski ended-up prostituting to keep a roof over his head there was no denying that Peter Hale’s selfish-side wouldn’t have it any other way because now Stiles was his.

 

Peter became aware due to the excellent work of Martin & Mahaelani that there was a slightly irrelevant connection between his own family and the Stilinski’s, of course the name Stilinski had rang familiar in Peter’s ears but with the amount of years passed since the fire that had orphaned his niece and nephew and left him as the head of their family and fortune, but as he listened to Jackson Whittemore relaying the information gathered on Peter’s favorite toy the name John Stilinski resurfaced the link between the deputy that had refused to simply accept the idea that a simple electrical fire and panic had claimed the lives of eleven people; when the deputy had arrested Kate Argent  therehad been mixed emotions within Peter,there had been no doubt in his heart then or now that the bitch he’d trusted had used him to burn his family to the ground. At the time of Kate’s arrest Peter’s niece and nephew had been grateful and relieved over the efforts of the lone deputy who’d gone against his senior officers in order to unearth the truth of the Hale fire, Peter however hadn’t thought much about the arrest of his former lover knowing very well that the Argents wouldn’t allow one of their own to go down for something like arson or the murder of eleven people, still Peter hadn’t imagined that Gerard Argent would go as far as killing the deputy who’d gathered up all the incriminating evidence against his only daughter; gunning down the deputy on his own front-lawn on the early hours of a Sunday morning with the deputy’s young son witnessing it all had been a desperate and foolish act made by an aging fool, perhaps if the man had simply killed the deputy and left it at that perhaps the Sheriff’s department could’ve brushed it all underneath the carpet of the sheriff’s station without much fuss but when Gerard had gunned down an innocent child in the process then there weren’t enough money in the world to pay of the hunger for justice that erupted in Beacon Hills.

 

Peter had once asked Scott or as Peter now knew the young man as Stiles about the faint scars on his torso and back while tracing the lines with an air of fascination, the answer his slut had given him had been a simple, `I got hurt, when I was nine, had to go through a few surgeries.´ Now however Peter became painfully aware of how close Gerard Argent had come to killing of the young man Peter now fucked at least every other day of the week.

 

Martin & Mahealani had managed to gather a great deal of information on Stiles Stilinski who’d dropped out of high school to care for his mother who’d slowly begun to lose her touch with reality after the death of her husband, only a few months before Peter bought the boy for the first-time Claudia Stilinski was hospitalized as Stiles could no longer care for his mother without her being a danger to herself or him, and it was the mountain of bills that had driven the young man to the streets; when Jackson leaves, he drops the folder on Peter’s desk without a word and Peter  can see a great deal of judgement in the pale eyes of the young man which Peter finds unfair considering it wasn’t Peter’s fault Stiles’ had chosen to whore himself out.

 

Peter was simplyhelping Stiles while getting his own needs taken care of at the same time.

 

Their strange littlerelationship continues unchanging for six wonderful months during which Peter keeps Stiles in the dark about the amount of knowledge he had on his beautiful whore, but as summer rolls in Peter begins to notice a change in the young man and the changes were the sorts that left Peter feeling restless and anxious; Stiles once so vibrant energy dwindled, there were odd little bruises and sudden nosebleeds, lack of appetite and sudden bouts of nausea, Stiles became quiet barely holding a conversation with Peter for five minutes.  When Peter brings his worries to lightStiles brushes them all away dropping to his knees instead and dragging a desperate climax from Peter’s body, and the more Peter worries the less he sees of Stiles who suddenly isn’t as available as before and it causes Peter to contact Martin & Mahealani once more; Peter isn’t sire if his need for the assistance of the Martin & Mahealani was simply too keep tabs on his whore or to learn about a possible new client of Stiles’ who could be paying the young prostitute a few hundred dollars more than he did and perhaps this John didn’t ask questions or worried about the whore as much as Peter did.And Peter did care for Stiles more than he should he cared for the boy even if Peter really didn’t want too.

 

On the rare nights when Stiles couldn’t avoid him Peter fucks the young man with a tenderness Peter hadn’t shown a single soul since Kate Argent, and Peter pays for the young man to spend the entire night sleeping next to him instead of hurrying back to a street-corner,in the mornings unless Stiles had slipped out during the hours Peter slept he would make breakfast to the young man. Peter worried for the young man, but he feared pushing the subject of Stiles’ health would drive the youth further away from him and so Peter ignored all of his concerns for the young Stilinski.

 

Life goes on, nights spent with Stiles grows far and few between until a week passes without Peter seeing or hearing from his whore when Peter is suddenly interrupted in the middle of a very important meeting by his personal assistant Erica Reyes who steps inside the conference room without so much as knocking and from her bright-red lisp fell the words, `Excuse me Mr. Hale, but it’s about Berkshire.´ Peter’s heart nearly stops, and he’s flying out of his seat like a bat from hell snatching phone Reyes held out for him in the go, Peter doesn’t waste time in apologizing to the pompous idiots he had been about to bleed-dry.  His heart races as he hurries further away from prying ears and eyes, he’s heading towards the elevators without even thinking about it but once he’s inside the  confined space Peter understand why he’d chosen this place; he needs to get to his car so he can go to wherever Stiles maybe.

 

Peter finally dares to as the doors of the lift closes, his throat constricting even at the thought of confirming that indeed the situation was Berkshire, being a man with many enemies and secrets Peter had code-names and words for every person and the severity of a situation they might be in; since Stiles had become something more than just a simple whore to him Peter had created three code-words for Stiles Stilinski, Berkshire was Stiles and code-red and hearing it used now caused Peter to relive every horrible scenario his mind had more than once created when imagining the beautiful young man in peril.

 

Peter pushes the button for the parking-garage several times even though he knows it will not make the lift move any faster, but he’ll try anything really at this point.

 

`What’s happened? ´ Peter asks, pushing the bloody button of the lift as hard as he can, an unfamiliar voice answers him with a cautious sort of way, `Mr. Hale? ´

 

`Yes. Yes. It’s me.´ Peter snarls and curses loudly as the lift pauses on the twelfth-floor, he glares murderously at the kid from the mail-room who backs away immediately understanding this is not the time for him to cross Peter Hale,  `What’s happened to Stiles?´ Peter feels trapped when the doors close once more,he feels like he’ll never make it out of the elevator; he feels like he’ll never see or speak with the odd kid who was far too bright and funny to be someone’s paid little secret, and he regrets immediately for keeping the boy as nothing more than his whore when Peter should’ve made the kid feel like with Peter there was security and dare he say it love?

 

Peter fears he will never again have a chance to speak with the young man who’d indulged Peter’s fantasies and desires, and Peter watched as the youth had devoured his books while Peter made them dinner on the nights when Peter had felt rather domestic; and Peter had never felt domestic with anyone before, but with this enchanting boy he’d felt it, he’d savored those moments when they could play pretend.

 

It had been weeks since Peter had spoken or seen the boy, he’d allowed the young man to distance himself from Peter and he regretted allowing it, Peter should’ve insisted on Stiles seeing him, if he had kept the boy on a tighter leash perhaps Peter wouldn’t be stuck in the damn elevator while Stiles was somewhere in possible need of him.

 

`Mr. Hale,´ the feminine voice says sounding a bit far too sympathetic for his liking and he nearly screams in anger and frustration as the lift pauses once more, `I’m sorry but I must inform you…´

 

`STAY THE FUCK OUT! ´ Peter screams at the crowed of people that had made an attempt to get into the elevator but quickly scurry-off to hide perhaps from his wrath.

 

`Mr. Hale!´ there’s a no-nonsense in the voice snapping at him from the other end of the line, and Peter tries to calm down but he’s terrified of what he’ll hear that soft smooth voice say in a minute. He’s not felt this undone, this terrified, not since the night he got the call about his family being burned alive and like way back then he’d struggled to get to where he was needed; and he hates feeling this useless, this strapped, this slow, this alone and afraid. He needs to do something, anything other than being useless.

 

`Is – is he – is he dead? ´ Peter asks, resting his head against the cold smooth glass of the mirror, his heart feels like it’s about to crumble as he imagines the voice on the other end confirming that yes indeed his boy was gone killed by some sick-fuck who got their kicks from killing young men whoring their bodies out for the sake of a small profit.

 

`No.´ immediately at hearing the no Peter chocks down a sob of relief.

 

` No Mr. Hale, Stiles Stilinski is not dead, ´ the feminine voice says with sadness that has Peter on high-alert.

 

`Is he hurt? Did someone hurt him? ´ Peter asks voice uneasy as he imagines that beautiful face bruised and battered.

 

`No sir.´ the woman continues to say, `but I am sad to inform you sir that as of yesterday Stiles Stilinski has been hospitalized, there have been some complications with his treatments.´

 

Peter stops breathing for a minute, then he swallows down the lump in his throat and asks what this nameless female was talking about.

 

`Sir, we at Martin & Mahealani discovered a few weeks prior that the subject of our investigations was diagnosed with…´

 

Leukemia. Leukemia, the word alone was enough to frighten the life right out of Peter’s body. Peter had witnessed the destructive force behind the illness when said disease ravaged the body of his best-friend Ian, Peter had watched with dwindling hope and desperate sadness how the once so vibrant and joyous teenager with whom he battle on the basketball court for dominance, Peter had watched and listened as his best-friend withered away in agony and fear to the very last second of his life; Peter had loved Ian more than he’d loved anyone outside of his family, he’d grieved over the loss even before Ian was cold in the ground, and he’d perhaps grown as cold as Ian’s body had at least until Stiles came into his life.

 

Peter had fallen for another young man who would force him to watch once more as death came to call. 

 

No, Peter refused to believe that Stiles would follow Ian’s path.

 

Peter wouldn’t allow it not again.

 

Come hell or high-water or bankruptcy Peter Hale will find a way to save the life of his paid lover.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I had hoped to sort of get a bit further with this story to like when Peter starts to make sure Stiles gets the help he needs, and how Stiles reacts to it (he’s shocked to find Peter so determined to save him, and slightly worried that it’s all just a waste of time and money which Peter’s laughs of because he’s never wasted money on anything, Peter would’ve also been completely against even the mere suggestion of Stiles dying always snarling out that he’ll not allow it to happen), I had sort of hoped to display the different ways Peter cares for Stiles even with all the nurses he’s hired (I had this idea even that one of Stiles nurses would be a mother and son team by the name of Melissa and Scott McCall which sort of causes a hell of a lot of laughs between Scott and Stiles as well as Peter while Melissa remains in the dark) but yeah so I wanted to show a little bit of Peter helping Stiles get dressed, rubbing his cold and aching feet, and eventually helping Stiles with buzzing the ever falling hairs off of his head and to cheer Stiles up he starts buying these silly hats and beanies for him, I’d also would’ve loved to have a little bit of Peter and Stiles cuddling on the bed while watching some movie Peter can’t appreciate but Stiles just loves. But like always time wasn’t on my side, and maybe that’s for the best because I honestly had no idea if there would be a happy ending here or not. I know dork-tastic is what all this isn’t it.


End file.
